


Догнать по зельям, или Как стать аврором

by ilera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, One Shot, для архива, много диалогов, не бечено, старый фик со всеми вытекающими
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Снейп, как обычно, нападает на уроках на самого нелюбимого ученика. Гарри приходится проглотить негодование и сдержаться.





	Догнать по зельям, или Как стать аврором

— Поттер, вы что, заснули?

Гарри вздрогнул, выходя из задумчивости. Над ним навис профессор Снейп, ехидно улыбаясь.

— Нет, профессор.

— Тогда, я думаю, вы повторите то, что я только что сказал, не так ли, мистер Поттер?

Гарри тщетно пытался вспомнить, о чем говорил Снейп. Гермиона прошептала уголком губ:

— О свойствах рога единорога...

— О свойствах рога единорога, — громко повторил Гарри, благодарно взглянув на Гермиону.

— И что я сказал? – прошипел Снейп.

— Что рог обладает важными свойствами, — Гарри бросил отчаянный взгляд на Гермиону. Она что-то шептала, но так тихо, что Гарри не мог разобрать.

— Гениально, Поттер, — издевательски сказал Снейп. – Нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сделать такое заключение. Если вы сейчас же не перечислите свойства рога, то получите ноль за работу.

— Э-э-э...

«Лекарство... получить... молодости» — услышал он Гермиону.

— Рог обладает целебными свойствами, — тут же сделал вывод Гарри.

— Так-так, — Снейп недовольно нахмурился, — и как же он помогает, мистер Поттер?

— Э-э-э...

«Переработать... в... смешать с водой... добавить...» — Гарри с трудом разобрал несколько слов, но ничего не понял.

— Мисс Грейнджер! — вдруг вскинулся Снейп, — 10 баллов с Гриффиндора за ваши подсказки.

Гермиона покраснела и опустила глаза. Гарри лихорадочно вспоминал, что он знает о единорогах.

— Итак, мистер Поттер, видно, ничего не знает без помощи своей подружки? – язвительно ухмыльнулся Снейп.

— Я знаю, профессор, — возмутился Гарри.

— Тогда отвечайте на вопрос, я не собираюсь тратить на вас весь свой урок.

— Для того, чтобы рог подействовал, надо его измельчить, — неуверенно начал Гарри.

Снейп промолчал, из чего следовало, что пока Гарри говорит все правильно. Решив, что хуже уже не будет, Гарри стал импровизировать.

— После этого в порошок надо добавить воды и... и...

— «И», мистер Поттер?

— И какой-нибудь загуститель, — тихо добавил Гарри.

— Какой-нибудь? Интересно, как вы будете варить целебное зелье, не зная, какой загуститель добавить?

— Я не знаю, профессор, — Гарри смотрел в пол, не смея поднять на Снейпа взгляд.

— Я знаю, мистер Поттер, — в голосе Снейпа было столько презрения, что слизеринцы радостно засмеялись. – Вы не утруждаете себя учебой, вы совершенно запустили мой предмет, вы даже не изволите слушать на моих уроках. Вы никудышный ученик, Поттер, как и ваш отец!

Снейп яростно развернулся и вернулся к своему столу. Гарри с силой сжимал кулаки, его глаза метали молнии. Да как он смеет так говорить о его отце?! Да он ему в подметки не годиться! Этот сальноволосый гад так сильно ненавидит его отца, что не может не оскорблять его перед Гарри при каждом удобном случае. Если бы Гермиона не схватила Гарри за руку и не усадила его на стул, он бы совершил какую-нибудь глупость, и Снейп бы вычел с его факультета сотню баллов. 

После урока Снейп отпустил всех, кроме Гарри. 

— Дамблдор сказал мне, что вы хотите стать аврором, — Снейп произнес это таким тоном, будто Гарри хотел стать Пожирателем Смерти. – Я надеюсь, вы знаете, что для этого нужно?

— Да, сэр. Я должен получить положительную оценку по ЗОТС, заклинаниям и... – тут Гарри понял весь ужас своего положения.

— Да, мистер Поттер? – слащаво сказал Снейп.

— И зельям, — сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Именно, — Снейп злорадно усмехнулся и направился к выходу. На пороге он обернулся. – Если вы провалите зелья, мистер Поттер, а вы их провалите, на карьеру аврора можете не рассчитывать.

— Что же мне делать? – потерянно спросил он.

Снейп помедлил, но все-таки ответил:

— Учиться, мистер Поттер, учиться, — и вышел.

Весь ужин Гарри ничего не ел. Он не мог представить себя никем иным, кроме аврора. Но выходило, что он не сможет им стать, ведь для этого надо получить хотя бы «выше ожидаемого» по зельям. В одном Гарри был согласен со Снейпом: так хорошо зелья он не сдаст.

— Гарри, что с тобой? – спросила Гермиона.

Гарри рассказал обо всем друзьям. Рон пожал плечами, сказав, что волноваться не стоит, Дамблдор что-нибудь придумает. Гермиона промолчала. Она считала, что Гарри следует больше внимания уделять зельям, но не хотела с ним из-за этого ссориться. После обеда у Гарри не было занятий, и он пошел на улицу. В холл как раз входил Снейп. Гарри, даже не задумавшись над тем, что делает, спрятался за колонной. Проходя мимо (Гарри облегченно вздохнул), Снейп вдруг тихо спросил:

— Что-то потеряли, Поттер?

Гарри, покраснев, вышел из-за колонны. Способность Снейпа всюду доставать его была невероятной.

— Нет, профессор. Я... э-э-э... просто гулял, — но Снейпа, казалось, не интересовали объяснения Гарри.

— Хочу напомнить вам, что послезавтра контрольная по свойствам рога единорога: теоретическая и практическая части. Даже не думайте ее провалить, иначе будете отрабатывать наказание.

Гарри растерянно глядел вслед уходящему профессору. О контрольной он впервые услышал только что. Почему Снейп не сказал об этом в классе? Гарри понял, что отдых ему не светит по крайней мере двое суток – лучше сразу начать готовиться к контрольной по зельям. Он вздохнул и пошел в библиотеку. В библиотеке никого не было, кроме Гермионы. Она приветливо кивнула Гарри и тут же уткнулась в учебник по нумерологии. Гарри вспомнил, что к завтрашнему дню ему надо написать сочинение на 8 дюймов по заклинаниям. Тема его не радовала: «101 способ применения манящих чар». А на послезавтра, кроме контрольной по зельям, у него была работа по нумерологии. «Когда же я все успею?» — с тоской подумал Гарри, садясь рядом с Гермионой. Он достал учебник по зельям и начал читать десятую главу «Свойства и способы применения рога единорога в медецине». Гермиона оторвалась от своей книжки.

— А, повторяешь зелья? Молодец, Гарри.

— Я же должен подготовиться.

Гермиона удивленно на него посмотрела.

— Но, Гарри, разве ты не должен писать сочинение по заклинаниям?

— Да, но тогда я не успею подготовиться к зельям, и Снейп меня убьет.

— Хм... Я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь повторить зелья в выходные.

— Гермиона, — Гарри начал раздражаться непонятливости девочки, — контрольная в пятницу. Какой мне толк учить зелья в выходные?

— Какая контрольная?

— Но Снейп сказал... – Гарри замолчал. Он ничего не понимал. Неужели Гермиона забыла о контрольной?

— Гарри, с чего ты взял, что будет контрольная? Снейп, конечно, не сахар, но он не изверг какой-нибудь устраивать проверку через день после начала темы.

— Значит, я один ее буду сдавать, — хмуро посмотрел на подругу Гарри. – Никогда не думал, что Снейп такой садист.

— Это же несправедливо, — возмутилась она.

— Ты это Снейпу объясни. Слушай, — добавил он, — а ты мне не поможешь с заклинаниями? Я просто никак не успеваю к ним подготовиться.

Гермиона, помедлив, согласилась. Гарри засиделся за учебниками допоздна, прочитал сочинение по заклинаниям, которое для него написала Гермиона, чтобы хоть примерно понять, о чем пойдет речь. Дойдя до постели, он мгновенно уснул. На следующий день он вновь готовился к зельям, попросив Гермиону написать за него нумерологию. Работа не была сложной — скорее нудной. Расчеты отнимали много времени, которое Гарри хотел потратить на «более полезное занятие», как он объяснил Гермионе. Та возмутилась, но, видя, что Гарри действительно готовится к зельям, молча принялась за гаррину нумерологию.

***

В пятницу на зельях на Гарри было больно смотреть (или радостно – для кого как): под глазами синяки, лицо бледное, глаза горят каким-то лихорадочным блеском. Гарри не пошел на завтрак – он повторял свойства рога единорога. Ночью он почти не спал, запоминая порядок приготовления зелья из рога. Компонентов было так много, что Гарри боялся забыть последовательность их добавления. Только когда буквы стали расплываться перед его глазами, он пошел спать. 

В кабинет зелий влетел Снейп, оглядел класс и сел за стол.

— Сегодня мы изучаем...

Гарри слушал и надеялся, что Снейп забыл про контрольную. Мысли его путались, он силился вспомнить, что нужно добавлять после когтей летучей мыши, чтобы, как было написано в учебнике, «зелье приобрело нежно лиловый оттенок». Его мысли прервал Снейп.

— А пока весь класс читает главу 11, мистер Поттер пишет контрольную.

Гриффиндорцы зашумели, но под взглядом Снейпа уткнулись в одиннадцатую главу «Шиповник: особенности приготовления ядов из лепестков шиповника». Снейп подошел к Гарри, который уже убрал учебник в сумку, на парте лежало только перо. Перед Гарри возник пергамент с тридцатью вопросами.

— У вас есть 40 минут на теоретическую часть, мистер Поттер.

Гарри взглянул на вопросы. К счастью, они не выходили за рамки учебника. К назначенному времени он управился почти со всеми вопросами, кроме последнего. 

— Время вышло. Ваш пергамент, мистер Поттер, — прошелестел у него за спиной Снейп. – У вас еще 40 минут для приготовления зелья. Необходимые компоненты вы найдете в шкафчике. Учебником пользоваться не разрешается.

Еще через 40 минут зелье было готово. Оно было нежно лилового цвета, как и нужно, но ужасно воняло. Гарри помнил, что оно должно благоухать, но не помнил, как этого добиться. Он добавил в котел все компоненты из учебника, в этом он был уверен, но противный запах не исчез. Многие ученики по соседству ерзали и зажимали носы. К нему подошел Снейп, посмотрел на зелье и неопределенно хмыкнул. 

— Задержитесь после урока, Поттер.

Гарри молча кивнул, удивленный, что Снейп не начал комментировать его ошибки. Урок закончился, и ученики потянулись из класса. Гарри остался. Когда дверь закрылась за последним учеником, Снейп обратился к гриффиндорцу:

— Так почему зелье воняет, мистер Поттер, хотя и не должно?

— Я не знаю, профессор, — хмуро ответил Гарри.

— Почему вы не знаете, Поттер? – издевался Снейп.

— Потому что не знаю, профессор, — раздраженно ответил Гарри, мечтая поскорее убраться из этого класса.

— Зря, очень зря. Я так и думал, что у вас ничего не получится, — лицо Снейпа выражало удовольствие по этому поводу. – Вы совершенно не изменили своего отношения к моему предмету. Боюсь, что карьера аврора вам не светит, Поттер. 

Все это время Гарри с трудом сдерживался, но после последнего замечания он не выдержал:

— Но ведь зелье приготовлено правильно! Оно всего лишь воняет!

— Так-так, — в глазах Снейпа появилось знакомое неприятное выражение, — вы считаете, что лучше меня знаете, как приготовить зелье, не так ли, мистер Поттер?

— Нет, сэр, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы, — но я уверен, что, кроме запаха, с зельем все в порядке. Я уверен, что запах не так важен, т.к. свойства зелья от этого не меняются. Значит зелье приготовлено правильно, и вы не имеете права снижать мне оценку.

— Ну что ж, мистер Всезнайка, раз вы так хорошо осведомлены, то думаю в следующий раз вы удивите нас правильно приготовленным ядом из шиповника.

Гарри похолодел. Только не это! Он не сможет снова забросить все уроки и просиживать ночами за учебником по зельям. Какой же Снейп мерзавец! Гарри заставил себя успокоиться: если он сорвется, то не отделается одной лишь контрольной. Снейп прожигал его взглядом, будто ожидая нового взрыва. Не дождавшись его, он поскучнел и перестал обращать на Гарри внимания. Собрав свитки пергамента и книжки, он направился к двери. Гарри стоял на том же месте, мучительно вспоминая, что же хотел спросить у Снейпа.

— Профессор, сэр, — окликнул он Снейпа.

Тот обернулся и раздраженно уставился на ученика:

— Вы чего-то недопоняли, Поттер? 

— Я хотел спросить... Скажите, что я не так сделал с зельем?

Снейп нахмурился, но не нашел, к чему придраться: голос Гарри был спокойным, вопрос задан в вежливой форме.

— Вы кое-что забыли добавить, Поттер.

— Но я уверен... – начал Гарри, но, увидев гнев в глазах Снейпа, поправился. – То есть я думаю, что добавил все компоненты.

— Поттер, вы глухой? Я сказал, что вы забыли добавить один компонент, значит, вы забыли. 

— Какой компонент?

— Корень женьшеня.

— Что?

— Поттер, вы полный идиот, вы об этом знаете? – холодно осведомился Снейп. 

«И данный факт несомненно доставляет ему удовольствие» — мысленно отметил Гарри. Он точно помнил, что такого ингридиента в книге не было. 

— Не прошло и четырех месяцев, как мы изучали свойства женьшеня, — продолжил Снейп нудным голосом. – Корень женьшеня при добавлении в зелье не меняет его свойств, — тут он сделал ударение, — но он уничтожает плохой запах. Вы поняли, Поттер, или вам на пальцах объяснить?

— Но... но в учебнике не было ни слова о том, что надо добавить корень женьшеня, — возмутился Гарри такой несправедливости.

— Конечно, не было. Вы что, думаете, что достаточно прочитать одну главу, и зелье готово, Поттер? – по лицу Гарри было видно, что он именно так и думает. — Для чего вам мозги, Поттер? Если бы вы слушали меня на уроке по свойствам женьшеня, то не имели бы никаких проблем.

Когда Снейп замолчал, сердито буравя Гарри глазами, гриффиндорец решился задать еще один вопрос.

— Сэр, а что вы мне поставили?

— За теоретическую часть вы получаете «выше ожидаемого», — тут сердце Гарри радостно екнуло, — а за практическую... – Снейп с наслаждением тянул паузу («все-таки стремление мучить учеников у него в крови» — подумал Гарри), — за практическую «выше ожидаемого».

Гарри, не ожидая такой высокой оценки, удивленно взглянул на Снейпа, проверяя, не шутит ли, потом радостно подпрыгнув и крикнув: «Спасибо, профессор!», вылетел из класса. Он поэтому не заметил задумчивого выражения на лице Снейпа, когда он провожал Гарри взглядом.


End file.
